chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nabasu
(Demons of Gluttony, Ghoulfiend) ''(CR8) Medium Outsider (Demon, Evil, Extraplanar, Chaotic) '''Initiative': +7 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Perception +23 Speed: 30ft, Fly 60ft (Average) ACs: KAC: 21 EAC: 19 CMan: 30 (+3 Dex, +8/6 Natural armor) HP: 129 DR: 10 / Good or Cold Iron, Immunity Death Effect, Electricity, paralysis, poison, Resistance '''Acid 10, Cold 10, Fire 10 '''SR '''19 '''Fort: +9 Ref: +9 Will: +9 Attack (melee): Choose 1: 2 Claws +17 (2D6+14 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed 1D6) Bite +17 (2D8+20 Kinetic (Piercing), Wound, Unwieldy) Attack (ranged): Deathblaster +15 (2D4+9 Energy (Electric), Burn 1D4) Special attack: 'Consume Life, Death-stealing Gaze, Trick attack +2D6 '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 8th) At will -- Teleport (Self + 50lbs of objects only) Telekinesis Deeper Darkness (Total darkness within 60 feet) 3/day -- Silence (Will DC 16) Enervation (Ranged Attack +12, 1D4 Negative Levels on contact) Vampiric Touch (Melee Attack +15, 9D6 Negative energy damage, heal self for the same amount) 1/day -- Regenerate Mass Hold Person (DC21, target up to 9 targets within 30 feet) Summon (Level 4, 1 Nabasu 30% or 1zd4 Babau, 30%) STR +6 DEX +3 CON +6 INT +2 WIS +3 CHA +4 '''Feats: Improved Initiative, Mobility, Blind Fight, Deadly Aim (-2 to hit, +5 damage), Flyby Attack Skill: Acrobatics +18, Athletics +18, Culture +14, Mysticism +14, Perception +23, Sense Motive +15, Stealth +15 (+23 in Darkness), Survival +15; 'Racial adjustments: '+8 to Perception, +8 to Stealth in Darkness Special Abilities 'Consume Life '(Su): Whenever a Nabasu creates a ghoul using their Death-Stealing Gaze, it gains a Growth Point. For every Growth point, it gains a +1 to all rolls and its Maximum Hit Points increase by 10. For every 2 Growth Point, its Natural armor, SR and Challenge rating increases by 1. Nabasu consume 1 Growth Point every week to maintain their presence in Reality, but in the Abyss and any supernal realms, they do not require to spend Growth Points. If a Nabasu ever reaches 20 Growth Points, it matures into a Greater Nabasu (which gains the Advanced Template and Giant Template) '''Death-stealing Gaze: '''As a Swift Action once per day per Growth point (to a minimum of 1/day), a Nabasu can use his Death-stealing Gaze. All living creatures that are not Soulless within 30 feet must succeed a DC (18 + half the Growth Points on the Nabasu) Fortitude save or gain a Negative Level. Any humanoid slain in this manner immediately transform into a Nabasu Ghoul under the Nabasu's control. This ability can only create 1 ghoul per round. The Save DC is Charisma based. Description Nabasus are disgusting demons of gluttony, who only wish to drink the souls of their preys and create hordes of monstrous ghouls. Standing about 5 and a half foot to 6 feet tall, they resemble oversized man-bat hybrids with a huge maw of predatory teeth. Nabasu are simple in their behaviour, killing as many sentient beings as possible to grow as big as possible to finally "mature" into their final form, which is close to 50% bigger. Elves tell tales of Nabasus that used to be born directly into reality rather then in the Abyss, but it appears that this situation was resolved by some members of the HGA in the past. Nabasu are born from the defiled souls of beings known for their gluttony, not only physical but also psychological, from gross overeaters to the rampant hoarder. Tactics Nabasu will generally only attack much weaker preys in order to destroy their souls with its Death-Stealing Gaze, creating ghouls to grow their personal army and growing stronger over time. When having to engage in combat with more substantial foes, they will rely heavily on the fact they can fly to swoop down on their target and slowly injure them, along with their natural ability to fill a room with magical darkness in order to give them an edge on their target. They rarely use their Deathblaster, but most military-minded Demonlord will provide them to their Nabasu so they can fire while retreating. Ghoulis Bacilli and Nabasu While Ghoulis Bacilli was known by the Terran Confederation and the Protectorate Association prior to meaningful contact with Nabasus, the supernatural taint generated by these demons seem to explain much of the Ghoulis Bacilli ability to convert a dead body into a flesh-eating creature. There does seem to be a difference between more "natural" ghouls and those that were killed by a Nabasu, as the later are far more aggressive and monstruous, as if their souls had been destroyed. As Soulless entities, Ghouls created cannot be affected by any soul-affecting magic and gain a +2 to their Will saves. Otherwise, they are similar to regular basic ghouls. Category:Monster Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Supernatural